


A Lovely Shade of Purple

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, F/M, Knotting, Masturbation, NSFW, Omega Reader, Sexual Frustration, Spanking, a/b/o fic, dominant Alpha!Sam, marking/bruising, second-person-pov, slight fluff at the end, small angst with happy ending, smut – lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader (second POV with name - Paula) is an Omega who has been working with the Alpha Winchesters under the assumption she's a beta. When her suppressants fail & Sam finds out, he offers to help her through her heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Shade of Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser:
> 
> You’d been on Omega inhibitors ever since you’d presented as Omega – had to be if you’d wanted to be a hunter. Most hunters were Alphas, a few Betas, but whenever one presented as Omega, they were almost always regulated to backup or research jobs. And you refused to be sidelined. So you took the pills that regulated your heats, blocked your scent and basically made you register as Beta to almost all but the most sensitive of Alphas. Still, you hated to risk them finding out.

“Ah-ah-ah-ah,” you moaned softly, your voice shaking out of you as you held the vibrator to your clit. You were trying to be quiet, be fast – you weren’t sure how much time you had before the Winchesters returned to the bunker and, damn it, you needed to cum. It felt like it’d been ages. Ever since the whole business with Amara had started, it felt like things had been a constant hum of research & hunting. Hotels offered little to no privacy, and even though you had your own room in the bunker, you were never quite sure just how soundproofed the rooms were. And there was the added issue of your scent possibly attracting Sam & Dean’s attention.

You’d been on Omega inhibitors ever since you’d presented as Omega – had to be if you’d wanted to be a hunter. Most hunters were Alphas, a few Betas, but whenever one presented as Omega, they were almost always regulated to backup or research jobs. And you refused to be sidelined. So you took the pills that regulated your heats, blocked your scent and basically made you register as Beta to almost all but the most sensitive of Alphas. Still, you hated to risk them finding out.

So you had waited. Today, you’d had a chance as the boys had gone into town for supplies – Dean had been adamant about getting more coffee – and Sam had gone to ensure that Dean bought food that was actually healthy for human consumption. You’d begged off, claiming a headache. As soon as you knew they weren’t coming back anytime soon, you’d run to your room and picked up your toys, working to release the tension while you had the chance.

“Fuck,” you groaned as you got right to the edge, but something held you back. Your pussy was practically throbbing, aching to be filled, but you either couldn’t or wouldn’t cum. Your head thudded back against the pillow as you knew exactly what you needed.

“Damnit, Paula,” you said to yourself before closing your eyes and letting your legs fall wide open, imagining the broad span of a certain pair of hips holding them part. You reached up and pulled at your nipples, letting your fingers dance over the rest of your breast, imagining a set of white teeth and long, loose bangs falling down around your chest. The smell of Alpha was all over the bunker & you concentrated on the strong, musky scent of coffee and parchment that you always associated with one particular Alpha. You exchanged the vibrator for one of your larger toys – one that had an inflatable knot – and slid it inside your wet center, rocking your hips up as you imagined a long, thick cock filling you up, creating a delicious stretch.

“Fuck, Sam,” you whispered, imagining the sounds he would make as he fucked into you – the way he would growl, the way he would press his nose to you, scent you. As soon as you said his name, you felt your pussy start to clench, just as you knew it would. You’d held off from going full on fantasy because you’d swore you wouldn’t do that – imagine Sam – again. It felt like you were violating his trust or friendship somehow. And you didn’t want to encourage your biology in seeking out an Alpha bond with him. But now, you were desperate. You said his name again, pushing yourself faster, closer to the edge. Just as you were ready to go over it, you heard the slam of the bunker door. You closed your eyes, thanking God you’d thought to put out the scent diffusers in your room so they wouldn’t smell your release when they’d come back.

“All I’m saying, Sammy,” Dean said as he walked down the hall past your closed door, “is that there’s nothing wrong with enjoying a little comfort food now and then.”

“Enjoying comfort food is not buying three different kinds of pie for breakfast, Dean,” Sam answered, following his brother. You rolled over and bit the pillow, cursing into the fabric as the sound of his voice made you fall over the edge, but it wasn’t the release you had been working for. This one was almost forced, and while it made your muscles limp and shaky, there was no warm buzz after.

“Damn it,” you said again.

***

Several hours later as you sat in the library, you were even more on edge than you’d been before the boys had left. Only now, you felt guilty at having fantasized about Sam – again – and frustrated because it hadn’t been as good as you’d hoped. You desperately needed to get fucked, good and hard, and were starting to give serious consideration to going to a bar & finding a willing Alpha or Beta.

You slowly thudded your head down on the library table by the book you’d just closed.

“Paula, get some rest,” Sam said from his seat across the table. “We’re not gonna find anything if we’re all exhausted.” You looked up at him & winced as it made you aware of the crick in your neck from being bent over books all afternoon. He reached over & took the book from in front of you, sliding it over to the pile he’d just gone through.

“Rest isn’t really an option right now,” you mumbled, trying not to squirm in your seat. Going to your room, however, probably wasn’t a bad idea. Your body was still hyped up from this afternoon and being so close to Sam, smelling the Alpha in him, was not helping. At least Dean had left to go find… something – you weren’t even sure why he’d left at this point. You hadn’t really been paying attention. All you knew was he was gone, so there was only one Alpha scent you were dealing with.

“You could always go into town if you need to,” Sam said softly & you looked up at him. He was stiff in his chair, jaw clenched. “I’m sure you wouldn’t have any trouble finding an Alpha or Beta to take care of you.” You thunked your head down again. If you were worked up enough that even your inhibitors weren’t stopping your scent, you were in trouble.

“Damnit,” you said. “Sorry. I… I tried to take care of it this afternoon, but it just wasn’t good enough.”

“There’s a bar on the outskirts of town – regulated. Only members in good standing allowed to take Omegas home, so you’d be safe.”

Your head shot up as you processed Sam’s words. You looked at him, breath catching.

“How long have you known I’m an Omega?” you asked. It felt like every drop of blood in your system had frozen in place.

“I suspected it for a long time,” Sam admitted. “You were the sweetest smelling Beta I’d ever met. But this afternoon, when you came out of your room. Jesus, Paula,” he groaned, still stiff in his chair. He looked as if it was taking every ounce of willpower he had not to reach over & yank you across the table. “It’s why Dean went out. He could smell you, too.”

You nodded, cursing your body, your biology. You stood slowly, looking around. You’d really liked it here.

“I’ll pack up my stuff,” you said softly. Sam’s head shot up.

“What? Why?!” he asked.

“I’m a hunter, Sam,” you said. “It’s what I’m good at. It’s what I love. It’s why I take the Omega inhibitors.” You ran your fingers through your hair. “So now that you know, I’d rather just leave than stay and have you try and tell me what I can or can’t do.”

“Why would I do that?” Sam asked, puzzled.

“I know what normally happens to hunters who present as Omega, Sam,” you said. “I’m not that person. Hell, you saw me today. I suck at research. At staying home all the time.”

“Do we strike you as the type of hunters who give a damn about “normal”?” he asked, half smiling. He rubbed at his bottom lip with his thumb. “I mean, we’ll obviously have to be more careful about timing specific hunts around your heats,” he said, “make sure we don’t take unnecessary risks, but… I mean, you’ve been kicking ass all this time. Why should that stop now simply because we know?”

“Really?” you asked, the small flutter of hope in your breast beating its wings frantically. When Sam shrugged and nodded, you ran around the table, throwing your arms around him. You didn’t stop to consider your actions until he stiffened and let out the barest growl.

“Wow, sorry,” you said, pulling back carefully. He caught your wrist, holding it near his face as he inhaled the sweet scent of your blood pulsing beneath the surface.

“You smell so damned good,” he said. “Like cinnamon and peppermint.” Sam flicked your pulse point with his tongue. Your moan seemed to snap through him and he released you, jumping out of his chair and walking to other side of the room. You watched as he ran his hands through his hair.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Give me a minute to grab some keys & I’ll leave too. Come back later.”

“Why?” you asked.

“I told you nothing would change,” he said. “I’m about this close to giving you an Alpha call,” Sam admitted. “I won’t do that to you. I’ll head out, you can take care of whatever you need to do.”

“What if…” you paused & closed your eyes. “What if I told you I wouldn’t mind an Alpha call from you?” you said. Sam was beside you in an instant, his hand cupping your jaw and holding you still.

“I’m really not in a good place for you to tease me right now,” he said, voice low. You met his eyes, noticing how dark and lust-blown they were. The overwhelming scent of an Alpha on the prowl assaulted your senses and you swayed into his grip.

“Not teasing,” you said, feeling his thumb dig into your jaw. “I mean, I’m not looking to be mated, to be bonded,” you said, feeling the blood flush your skin. You laid a hand on his chest, feeling the muscles tense and jump under your touch. “But a good solid fuck from an Alpha… from you… I’ve wanted that for some time.” You leaned in, standing on your toes to be able to press your nose to the pulse point of his neck.

“I have a fake knot in my room,” you admitted softly, scenting his arousal, “that I call Sam.”

Sam growled, his free hand coming up to grip your hair and force your head back. He leaned down to be near your ear.

“I’m gonna text Dean, tell him to stay the hell out. You,” he tugged at your hair & you felt the power of his Alpha nature seep into you, “go to your room & present yourself for me.”

***

You ran down the hall to your room, stripping off your clothes as you went. When you hit your room, you threw them in a corner, peeling off your panties to join the pile and then pulling the blankets from the bed to cover them. You could feel your slick running down your thighs as your body took over and started preparing the way for an Alpha to take you.

You climbed onto the bed on all fours, knees spread wide, your ass facing the door so that the first thing he would see upon entering would be your slick, swollen pussy, just waiting for his touch.

The air was cool on your heated skin and you gradually lowered yourself down onto your elbows, your hands digging into your hair and tugging gently, giving yourself small points of pain to focus on as opposed to the emptiness between your thighs.

Finally, after what felt like ages, you heard the slow, steady tread of Sam’s heavy steps. You heard him push open your door, felt the presence of an Alpha in your space, and shuddered, another wave of slick running from your center in anticipation.

“Such a pretty Omega,” Sam said, toeing off his boots and flicking open the button on his jeans. He stripped himself out of his clothes methodically. His cock was hard, red and leaking. “Touch yourself,” he ordered, his voice powerful and commanding. “Spread that pretty pussy for me. Let me see what belongs to me.”

You groaned, dropping down onto one shoulder as your right hand went between your spread legs and slowly began to slip through your wet lips. You pulled them back, revealing your swollen clit. Sam walked over close to you, taking in deep lungfuls of your scent. He reached out a hand, rubbing it over your ass. You moaned, your fingers flicking over your clit. Sam responded by pulling back and slapping your ass hard enough to sting, leaving a bright red handprint on the pale flesh.

“I didn’t tell you to play,” he said. Sam rubbed at the mark he left on your skin. “Your ass looks really good all red like that.” He placed another slight slap to the other side, making it pink up. “Can’t wait to mark you up,” he whispered, bending down as he put both hands on your hips and holding you still. “Show me your clit, baby.”

You mewled as you obeyed, pulling back the hood again. You felt Sam’s breath, hot and wet on your skin. He leaned in, lapping at your slick with long, flat strokes of his tongue. He hummed at the taste of you coating his tongue, his jaw starting to ache as he pushed in against you over and over. You whimpered, more wetness coming out to coat his tongue, sliding down your thighs as he licked you through your release.

“Please, Alpha, I need you,” you begged. “Fuck me, Sam, please.” You felt him pull back to rest his head against your hip.

“Damn,” he panted. “you begging is definitely something I want to explore.” He bit at the fleshy part of your hip, watching as it instantly bloomed purple. “But I’ve been smelling you all fucking afternoon,” he growled. “And right now all I can think about is getting inside you.”

You whimpered as he sat back on his knees and put a broad hand around your ribs, holding you steady. Sam inched forward on his knees, his free hand holding his cock as he rubbed the tip over your swollen pussy, teasing your clit and slicking himself with your arousal. After only a few moments, he lined up and pushed forward.

“Oh, fuck.” Your voice was weak and breathy as he slid inside you in one, long, glorious stroke. He was bigger than your toy. The stretch was incredible and your body clenched against it, making the channel even tighter for him to push into.

Sam put both hands on you now, holding your hips tight as he slid all the way in and then began to pull back. When all that was left was the tip, he thrust forward, hard. He smiled at the growl that escaped your throat and moved one hand to your shoulders to push your face down into the mattress. Your hips rose to accommodate the position and his next thrust pushed the head of his cock across that small ridge of flesh inside your pussy that made your eyes roll back.

“You’re a good little Omega,” he said, biting his lip. He could feel his knot building, making it harder to pull out of you. “Taking my cock so well.” Sam’s praise was like a fire across your skin, singeing your nerve endings. You felt your hips roll of their own volition, your slick pussy practically slurping him in deeper.

“Alpha…” you moaned, voice sweet and submissive in response to his Alpha nature. Sam growled, reaching down to grab your shoulders and pull you up. His knees spread wider & you sat back on his massive thighs, his cock sliding deep, filling every inch of your body. “Oh, fuck, yes,” you moaned, head falling back to his shoulder.

Sam licked at the spot where a bonding bite would go as he reached around your body, holding you steady. His fingers pulled at your tits, making them bounce as he pulled up and let them go. His cock was full and heavy, his knot holding him deep within you as he approached his release. Sam reached down and rubbed at your clit, stopping every few moments to lightly slap at the top of your pussy, each slap jolting a shaky moan from you.

“Cum for me, Paula,” Sam growled, sucking a dark bruise into the side of your neck as his cock began to twitch. “Be a good little Omega for me & cum now,” he ordered, biting your shoulder.

You screamed as you felt him set his teeth to you, cumming in a hard shudder that made your back arch away from him. His arms tightened around you like a vice, forcing you back against his body as he emptied into you. Your head dropped to your chest as your body continued to clench around his knot, moaning at the sight of his veined, muscled forearms tight around your middle.

When you’d stopped shaking, Sam eased you down to your belly, bracing his weight atop you on an elbow so that you felt the long length of his body against yours, but weren’t crushed by him. When he could, he pulled his cock from your body, sending a final shudder through you as you got used to not having something between your thighs. He rolled over onto his back, panting.

You waited a few moments before slowly getting to your feet, padding to the small sink in your room to wet a cloth. You looked into the mirror, catching sight of the bruises and marks he’d left on your flesh. A slow smile spread over your face and you reached up to the junction of your neck and shoulder – Sam had marked you all around it, but the Mark site, the one that would show you as bonded, he’d left bare. You pressed a thumb into that bare spot, seeing it turn red from the pressure. You looked at Sam, asleep in your bed, and took a deep breath.

Maybe, someday, that spot would be a lovely shade of purple, too.

END


End file.
